The unexamined patent application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 shows a system for managed parking facilities for an autonomous transfer of a vehicle from a start position into a target position. Data are ascertained for the autonomous transfer, based on which the vehicle is guided from the start position to the target position. It is important within the scope of the autonomous transfer that the vehicle does not collide with objects in its surroundings.